Bending Arts
The ability to bend or manipulate elements is a fundamental part of being a Bender . To use their ablilities their maximum potential, a Bender must master certain styles or arts that associate with their element and allow the Bender to bend. Each element is different. How It Works Unlike psionics or magic, using the Bending does not necessarily tire Benders out in the same way that using magic would tire out a mage. Bending is primarily controlled through emotion and form, and while Benders can be limited in the amount of control they can exert in a given day, doing so will not leave them in an exhausted state. When using a Bending Art, the Bender must first: #Have access to the specific Bending Art. #They must decide how they wish to utilize the Art #They must sacrifice Bending Points to carry out the effect. The amount of Bending Points a character has can be determined by adding up the character's Wisdom and their secondary ability score (determined by their chosen element). Limits Benders are limited by the number of Bending Points they have and the number they can use during a single use. A Bender can only use a number of Bending Points equal to the modifer of the elemental ability score plus their current level. IE: A level 1 firebender with 15 (+2 modifier) strength would be able to use 3 Bending Points at any given time. Waterbending Waterbending is not only the most versatile element, but one of the more unique bending arts as the power of a Water Bender's ability is influenced by a planet's moon(s). While a bender's victory in battle depends on their skill or ingenuity, Waterbenders, unlike other benders, gain a serious advantage or disadvantage depending on the amount of water around them, although highly skilled Waterbenders can draw water from surprising places. Waterbenders can draw humidity from the air and bend the water in living things, especially plants. As the element of change, Waterbenders can fluidly and quickly alternate from defense to offense, from a wall of ice to a jet of water, turning their opponent's strength against them. The opposite of Waterbending is Firebending and its relatively stagnant, direct philosophy. Due to its lunar sympathy, Waterbending is stronger at night and ineffective during a lunar eclipse but much more powerful during a full moon. Waterbending Feats Healing: A few Waterbenders are born with the ability to use water to heal grevious wounds. The Waterbender must be touching the intended target. The purer the water is for this technique, the more effective it is. This is a rare power. Must be taken at Character Creation. Enhanced Water Pull: The Waterbender is able to pull water from less visible sources, namely humidity in the air and surrounding planets. Requires Wisdom 15. ' Water Manipulation 1': The Waterbender is able to use water in their immediate vincinity to make whipping or pummelling attacks. They can create shields to surround themselves and small groups. They are able to push external water sources away or pull them closer. Requires Tai-Chi Martial Art feat. Ice: The Waterbender is able to suddenly drop the temperature of water under their control and turn it to ice. Requires Character Level 2 and Water Manipulation 1. Water Manipulation 2: The Waterbender is able to remotely utilize water within 20 meters of them to make attacks or defenses as Water Manipulation 1 allows. Attacks and defenses are considerably stronger with Water Manipulation 2. Requires Character Level 3, Water Manipulation 1 and Elemental Water Style Martial Art feat. Ice Manipulation 1: The Waterbender can use ice to form shields or weapons. They may also use it to hold enemies - trapping them in ice. Requires Character Level 3 and Ice feat. Steam: The Waterbender is able to suddenly increase the temperature of water under their country to turn it to steam. Requires Character Level 4 and Water Manipulation 2. Water Manipulation 3: The Waterbender is able to remotely utilize water within 50 meters of them to make attacks or defenses as Water Manipulation 1 allows. Attacks and defense are considerably stronger with Water Manipulation 3. The Waterbender is also able to utilize water pressure to deal slashing damage. Requires Character Level 6, Water Manipulation 2 and Ying-Yang Stance. ' Ice Manipulation 2': The Waterbender can use ice as Ice Manipulation 1 allows, though considerably more powerfully. They may now also now use their bending ability to throw shards or razor discs of ice at enemies. Requires Character Level 6 and Ice Manipulation 1. '' '''Plant Bending: The Waterbender is able to utilize the water in plants and control them - either using them as weapons, a defense or even animating large plant "creatures" to fight with the Bender. ''Requires Character Level 7, Water Bending 2 and Enhanced Water Pull feat. '' Blood Bending: The Waterbender is able to utilize the water in the body of living things and control them - which is quite painful. '''''Requires character level 9, Water Bending 3 and Enhanced Water Pull feat. Weaknesses Binding: Waterbenders have to use their arms in order to bend. If one of their arms is broken or if they are bound, than they are unable to use their ablities. Lunar Eclipse: If there is a Lunar Ecilipse than Waterbenders lose their ablities until the moon is no longer blocked. Firebending Firebending is the most aggressive bending art. Unlike other benders who depend on external sources of their elements to bend, Firebenders can create fire using their internal heat source in addition to controlling already existent flames. As the element of power, Firebenders have to be able to maintain a constant source of energy and balance in battle, unleashing a volley of direct, successive attacks. Firebending's relatively simple and direct style contrasts the complex and changing style of Waterbending. Due to its solar affinity, Firebending is stronger during the day and at its full power at noon, but ineffective during a solar eclipse. When a comet is near the planet, the power of a Firebender is greatly increased. For a long time, disciplines of Firebending were taught to be fueled by hatred, but in more recent time, Fire Benders have learned to rely on more positive emotions. Firebending Feats Fire Creation: Firebenders can use their own body heat in order to generate flames. '' Requires Wisdom 15. '''Extinguish': Firebenders can put out any fire near them. Require Wisdom 15. Fire Manipulation 1: Firebenders can manipulate flames within 10 meters (or, if they are able, flames they create) and launch flamethrower-like streams of fire or longer distance fireballs. Requires Character Level 2 and Kung-Fu feat. ' Heat Control': Firebenders can alter the heat of their body, raising or lowering it. Lowering the body temperature makes sensors less likely to pick them up as a life sign and raising the body temperature makes the Firebender less suspectible to the effects of the cold. Requires Character Level 3 and Fire Creation feat. Fire Augmentation: Firebenders can use their emotions to alter the intensity of nearby flames - anger making them more intense and peace making them less intense. Requires Wisdom 15 and Character Level 3. Fire Manipulation 2: The same abilities as Fire Manipulation 1 but now more powerful. The Firebender can now manipulate flames within 30 meters. The character can now create arcs and lashes of flame to deal slashing (as well as fire) damage. Requires Character Level 5, Fire Manipulation 1 feat and Elemental Fire Style martial art feat. '' '''Flame Imbue: Firebenders can imbue a melee weapon they are holding with their firebending, having it deal additional fire damage. ''Requires character level 5 and Fire Creation feat. '' Explosion Redirect: Firebenders within a threat-range of an explosion can redirect the fire-part of the blast in any direction that they wish. '''''Requires character level 6, Extinguish and Heat Control feats. Blue Fire: Though requiring more energy from the Bender, some Firebenders are able to create flames so intense that they appear blue. '' Requires character level 6 and Fire Creation feat. '''Fire Manipulation 3': The same abilities as with the other Fire Manipulations feats, but more powerful. The character can now manipulate fire within 60 meters. The Firebender can now create auras of flame around themselves (they do not damage the user). The Firebender is also now able to create shields or walls of fire as protection or an obstacle for enemies. Requires character Level 8, Fire Manipulation 2 and Tiger Style martial art feat. '' '''Lightning: Firebender masters are able to control their emotions to such a degree and maintain such perfect control over their form, that they can manipulate fire into becoming a bolt of lightning. ''Requires character level 9, Fire Manipulation 3, Fire Augmentation and Ying-Yang Stance. '' Weaknesses '''''Breath Control: Firebending requires careful control of one's breath. If one can not breath, than one can not firebend. Lack of Defense: While firebending, the Firebender suffers -2 to their AC Through Fire: If a fire can not naturally occur (underwater, during a rainstorm, very cold areas) than a Firebender can not bend. Earthbending Earthbending demands a special connection with the earth that is achievable with neutral jing, doing nothing but waiting and listening until the right moment to strike. Like Waterbenders, Earthbenders also gain an advantage or disadvantage in battle based on the the amount of earth around them, but it isn't as extreme. Because of the element's stability and its stress on neutral jing, Earthbenders stand their ground, absorbing or intercepting attacks until they completely overwhelm their opponents. Unlike the other bending arts, Earthbending's strength equally lies in both offense and defense. Earthbending is the direct opposite of Airbending as Airbending's emphasis on evasion and mobility is a stark contrast to Earthbending's fortitude and strength. Earthbending Feats Seismic Sense: As long as an Earthbender is in contact with earth, they are able to easily sense any moving thing within 50 meters. This is very rare. Must be taken at character creation. Requires Wisdom 15. '' ' '''Earth Manipulation 1': Earthbenders are able to manipulate any earth within 10 meters of their person. They can cause pillars to rise to create shields (or elevate themselves). They can also launch rocks (up to 20 pounds) from the ground at great velocity. '''''Requires Kung-Fu Martial Art feat. Rock Smash: After focusing on a large stone, the Earthbender can make an unarmed attack and break the rock into pieces. These smaller rocks can than be used more easily with the Earth Manipulation 1 feat. The Rock Smash can also just be used to get rid of obstacles. Requires Earth Manipulation 1 and Character Level 2. '' '''Shall Not Be Moved: Earthbenders are stubborn warriors and will not give ground easily. With this ability, they use the Earth around them to root themselves down and provide a stable foundation. The Earthbender becomes immune to Knockback, Knockdown and concussion effects. '''''Requires Earth Manipulation 1 and Character Level 2. Earth Manipulation 2: Same abilities as Earth Manipulation 2, except more powerful. The Earthbender can now manipulate earth within 25 meters of themselves. They can now pull stones from the ground and punch or kick them at an enemy, allowing for a more accurate, line-of-sight ranged attack than Earth Manipulation 1 provides (weight of rock increases to 75 pounds). The Earthbender can now also cover a small portion of their body (arm, leg or torso) with a layer of stone which provides both an attack and armor bonus. Requires Earth Manipulation 1, Rock Smash feat and Elemental Earth Style martial art feat. '' '''Compression: Earthbenders can take loose dirt or sand and compress them into harder stones. ''Requires Character Level 4 and Earth Manipulation 2. '' Earth Armor: Earthbenders can create suits of armor from the earth around them. These provide great defensive and offensive bonuses. '''''Requires Compression and Earth Manipulation 2. Earthquake: Earthbenders can focus their bending power into a strong attack which they direct at the ground. This causes a heavy vibration which can knockdown and damage all foes affected (affected area equivalent to whatever Earth Manipulation range the Bender currently has). Requires Rock Smash feat and Character Level 5. Earth Manipulation 3: The same abilities as before, but more powerful. The Bender can now manipulate earth within 70 meters and launch stones up to 200 pounds. They can also loosen earth to create quicksand or sink holes. They also gain the ability to create fissures - though the depth of them depends on how much energy the Bender puts into it and how thick the earth is below. The bender can also use this feat to create tunnels. Requires Character Level 7, Earthquake feat and the Boxing Martial Art feat. '' '''Earth Sense: Earthbenders can sense the area under their influence for specific kinds of naturally occuring minerals such as coal, crystals etc. '''''Requires character level 7. Earth Bomb: Earthbenders can compress many stones together and launch them. Upon impact, the stone will explode, lauching the stones in all directions. Require character level 7 and Compression.' '' '''Boulder Throw': The size of stone that the Bender can manipulate doubles. This feat can be taken three times. '''''Requires Character Level 8. Crystal Bending: Earthbenders can manipulate crystal - launching it as an offensive weapon or using for protection. Requires Earth Sense and Character Level 8. Power of Earth: Earthbenders gain Supernatural Strength 1 and Supernatural Constitution 1. Requires Earth Manipulation 3 feat, Shall Not Be Moved feat and Character Level 9. '' '''Metal Bending: Earthbenders can learn to manipulate non-complex metals such as steel. They are only able to do simple actions with metal (breaking it, forming them into simple shapes etc). '''''Requires Earth Sense Feat, Earth Manipulation 3 feat and Character Level 9. Weaknesses Earth Connection: Earthbenders can not bend if they are not physically connected with earth. Binding: Earthbenders rely on their lower body to Bend, so if their legs/feet are injured or bound, it puts their bending ability at a severe disadvantage. Airbending Airbending is the most defensive bending art. Though apparently lacking fatal finishing moves, it is the most dynamic of all the bending arts. As the element of freedom, Airbenders used their capability to bend unencumbered by the ground or any other environmental factors and use their own momentum as a weapon, evading attacks with astounding speed and agility to tire their opponents out or building up massive inertia for explosive gusts of wind to make their counterattacks finishing moves. Airbending's opposite is Earthbending and the confrontational style that serves as its foundation. Airbending Feats ' Glider': The character starts the game with a rare Airbender glider. This device resembles a staff but can be snapped open into a small hang-glider. The glider, in combination with the Airbender's ability, makes flight possible. Must be taken at character creation. '' '''Breath Control: Airbenders can take in a deep breath of air and not have to breath again for five minutes. '''''Requires Wisdom 15. Air Manipulation 1: The character can use the air around them to launch gusts of wind (knocking opponents off balance, creating quick shields, causing chaos, etc). It can also be used to provide the Bender to temporarily defy gravity - allowing them to jump great distances (20 meters vertical, 40 meters running). Requires Eight Trigram Palm martial art feat. Air Swipe: Airbenders can send a quick gust of air at large, incoming projectiles (knives, rocks, grenades, rockets etc) and cause them to miss. Requires character level 2 and Air Manipulation 1. ' Wind Guided': Airbenders can guide objects they throw with a gust of wind, increasing their range, power and accuracy. Requires character level 2 and Air Manipulation 1. Air Manipulation 2: The character can use the abilities from Air Manipulation 1 but to greater effect. They may also make barriers of air that surround their entire body to protect them from most ranged attacks. Airbenders can also increase their speed through boosts of helpful wind (+30ft/rd). Wind-enhanced jumps also increase (40 meters vertical, 60 meters running). Requires character level 4 and Elemental Air Style martial art feat. '' '''Air Scooter: Airbenders can create an orb of air that they can balance on and travel at high speeds (150ft/rd). The air scooter can travel on vertical surfaces, but only for one round at a time. ''Requires character level 5, Wind Guided feat and Air Manipulation 2 feat. '' Air Manipulation 3: The character can use all the abilities from the prior Air Manipulations but to greater effect. Their wind-enhanced speed increases (+60ft/rd) and their wind-enhanced jumps increase (60 meters vertical, 80 meters running). They can now launch a powerful gust of wind in a cone-shaped area of effect, causing opponents caught in it to be knocked back or down. They can also create mini-tornados (200km/h winds) for offensive purposes. ''Requires character level 7, Air Manipulation 2 feat and Capoeria martial art feat. '' Air Blade: The character can launch a thin, powerful gust of wind at extreme speeds which can cause slashing damage. ''Requires character level 7 and Air Manipulation 3 feat. '' Wind-Enhanced: Character gains Supernatural Dexterity 1. ''Requries character level 8 and Air Manipulation 3 feat. '' Turbulence: Airbenders can cause disruptions in a huge range (500 meters) in the air over them. This can cause missiles to malfunction and miss or cause damage to small aircraft/spacecraft. '''''Requires Character Level 8, Air Swipe feat and Air Manipulation 3 feat. ' Flight': Airbenders can use their ablities to fly (100ft/rd, Good manuverability). Requires character level 9 and Wind-Enhanced feat. Weather Bending: Airbender masters can manipulate the air in the atmosphere above them and change the weather. Weatherbending is incredibly difficult and it takes time to master. It is not rare for the Airbender to get results that they did not expect. ''Requires Character Level 9, Turbulence and Elemental Storm Style martial art feat. '' Weaknesses Claustrophobia: Airbenders trapped in small areas without much natural, moving air find their bending abilites greatly weakened. Category:Bender Category:Bending Arts